


Tales of the Abyss Timeline

by Taleslations



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taleslations/pseuds/Taleslations
Summary: From BD2550 to ND2020, discover Auldrant's history!





	Tales of the Abyss Timeline

### BD2550

##### Discovery of Memory Particles

### BD2618

##### Beginning of the Sephiroth War

It is a battle between countries wanting to possess the land around the ten Sephiroth, the planet’s fon slots. 

  * At that time, the world was divided in six major countries, themselves made of several smaller states. The main countries were Ispania, Franc, Keter and Hod. 
  * The war first started between three of those major countries.



### BD2624

##### End of the Sephiroth War

Each of the ten most powerful countries got control over one of the ten Sephiroth each.

### BD2677

##### Conception of the Planet Storm

It is designed by Dr. Southern-Cross.

### BD2682

##### Beginning of the Planet Storm

With every country’s approval, the Planet Storm is put into motion. With help from Keter, Hod operates the Absorption Gate.

### BD2693

##### Birth of Yulia Jue

Yulia is born in the City State of Hod. 

  * She was an unprecedented genius in fonic artes and fontech and became Dr. Southern-Cross’s pupil. Her ability to see the future was regarded as heresy and she spent a lonely childhood. She loved Cheagles, which were often used as test subjects, and considered them pets.



### BD2695

##### Discovery of the Seventh Fonon

It is discovered by Dr. Southern-Cross. 

  * According to a book in Tear’s house, the Seventh Fonon was discovered by one country located near the pole. This is probably Keter.



_Character Ages: Yulia 2_

### BD2699

##### Beginning of the Fonic War

The main countries wage war against each other to try and gain control of the pole. Half of the world’s population is said to have perished in one month, and the countries of Hod and Keter are devastated. Miasma starts appearing on the surface and covering the world.

The people split into two factions, the “Foreseers”, in favor of the Score, and the “Deniers”, who are against it.

  * During the war, many powerful fonic weapons were used, putting a strain on the Planet Storm, which started disfunctioning. The core began to vibrate and to emit the poisonous gas, miasma. The reason why miasma is emitted when the core vibrates is unknown.



_Character Ages: Yulia 6_

### BD2707

##### Pact with Lorelei

Yulia makes a pact with the aggregate sentience of the Seventh Fonon, Lorelei. She designs the Key of Lorelei, which harbors its power.

She revives Hod with her Fonic Hymns and draws a glyph at the Absorption Gate to rebuild the Planet Storm. She throws the Key in the Core once she’s done.

_Character Ages: Yulia 14_

### BD2709

##### End of the Fonic War

Yulia reads the Planet Score and predicts two thousand years of history. She warns the fighting countries that the whole planet will be covered in miasma at this rate, prompting them to withdraw their weapons.

_Character Ages: Yulia 16_

### BD2710

##### The Float Project

Yulia and her ten disciples propose the Float Project, a project based on her Planet Score that will enable them to escape the miasma by raising the land with the power of the Sephiroth.

_Character Ages: Yulia 17_

### BD2712

##### Yulia's Imprisonment

Ispania and Franc start fearing Yulia, who is revered as a goddess by the masses. They buy her seventh disciple, Francis Daath.

They arrest her on the basis that she is planning to turn the world into the Qliphoth and imprison her.

##### Creation of the Order of Lorelei

Francis Daath founds the Order of Lorelei with the support of Ispania and Franc. 

  * Daath ran away with Yulia’s First to Sixth Fonstones and based the foundation of the Order on them. However, as he came to know their contents, he was struck by fear and started to regret his deeds. Apparently his fate was written in them.



##### Beginning of the Float War

It is a war waged by Ispania and Franc against those who endorse Yulia’s Float Project.

_Character Ages: Yulia 19_

### BD2713

##### End of the Float War

The war results in Ispania and Franc’s overwhelming victory.

##### Yulia's Trial

She is tried before the “International Court.” She is found guilty and sentenced to death.

_Character Ages: Yulia 19_

### BD2714 / ND0001

##### Raising of the Lands

Ispania and Franc put the Float Project into motion, raise the lands, forming the Outer Lands, and leave their enemy countries in the Qliphoth. This is the beginning of a new era.

##### Yulia's Escape

Francis Daath, full of regrets and fearful of Yulia’s powers, comes to her rescue and helps her escape. Yulia forgives him, but he can not live with his guilt after all and commits suicide. 

  * Yulia named the headquarters of the Order of Lorelei “Daath” in memory of Francis.
  * Yulia had ten disciples, but only seven are remembered as the “Seven Sages.” That is because two of them died in the war and Francis was excluded because he betrayed her.



##### Building of Yulia City

Yulia gathers the people left in the Qliphoth and builds Yulia City with them.

_Character Ages: Yulia 19_

### ND0006

##### The First Fon Master

Yulia’s first disciple, Freyr Albert, becomes the first Fon Master under Yulia’s guidance. 

  * Yulia’s whereabouts from this point are unknown. What is known is that she eventually settled in Hod, married Freyr and founded House Fende with him. Freyr’s younger brother Walter Sigmund founded House Gardios to protect them. At some point, the fonstones were broken and sent to the fon belt via the Planet Storm.



_Character Ages: Yulia 26_

### ND0213

Local skirmishes between Ispania and a state of Franc occur and both countries start antagonizing each other.

### ND0294

Franc and Ispania are in complete opposition.

### ND0447

##### Rise of the Kingdom of Kimlasca

Ispania is betrayed by one of its states, Kimlasca, and falls. 

  * The first king of Kimlasca was called Yulius.



##### Decline of Franc 

### ND0468

##### Birth of the Malkuth Empire

The Principality of Malkuth, subject state of Kimlasca, declares its independence. Malkuth was what was left of Franc after its decline. It was colonized by Kimlasca and then took its independence.

### ND0510

##### Expansion of the Order of Lorelei

The Order of Lorelei acquires territory in the Malkuth Empire. They back the empire from then on.

### ND0516

##### Expansion of Malkuth

Malkuth keeps gaining territory and ends up controlling half of the Outer Lands’ surface.

### ND0657

##### Beginning of the War of Radiance

Kimlasca loses some territory to Malkuth, but the details are unknown.

### ND0658

##### End of the War of Radiance

The Score plays an important role in Kimlasca’s victory, which leads Kimlasca to take the Order of Lorelei more seriously from then on.

### ND0675

##### Beginning of the North-South War

Kimlasca invades the Rugnica continent, which belonged to Malkuth.

### ND0777

##### End of the North-South War

### ND0783

##### Settling of the Order in Padamiya

The Kingdom of Kimlasca gives Padamiya to the Order of Lorelei. Padamiya becomes a land of nonaggression.

### ND0831

##### Beginning of the Rotelro War

Details are unknown.

### ND0864

##### End of the Rotelro War

### ND0966

##### Peace Treaty

Kimlasca and Malkuth sign a peace treaty with the intervention of the Order of Lorelei.

### ND1401

##### Beginning of the First Borders War

This war occurred because Yulia’s Fonstones started to fall from the fon belt and the Order of Lorelei declared that the country that would gather them would be the one recognized by Yulia as the only authoritarian state.

### ND1463

##### End of the First Borders War

Only Kimlasca and Malkuth remain; the other smaller countries have been wiped out at this point.

### ND1498

##### Beginning of the Second Borders War

It apparently concerned the validity Yulia’s Score, but the details are unknown.

### ND1503

##### End of the Second Borders War

### ND1942

##### Birth of Peregynt Sadan Naimach

  * Aka Pere.



### ND1952

##### Birth of Iemon

### ND1955

##### Birth of McGovern Snr

### ND1957

##### Birth of Theodoro Grants

### ND1964

##### Birth of Rose

### ND1966

##### Birth of Gelda Nebilim

### ND1967

##### Birth of Crymson Herzog fon Fabre

### ND1969

##### Birth of Badaq Oakland

  * Aka Largo the Black Lion



### ND1974

##### Birth of Astor

### ND1974

##### Birth of Suzanne Lanvaldear

King Ingobert's half sister. 

  * She will later marry Duke Fabre and take his name.



### ND1976

##### Birth of Sylvia

Maggie's daughter. 

  * She will later marry Badaq Oakland and take his name.



##### Birth of Viridian

### ND1980

##### Birth of Glenn McGovern

McGovern Snr's son.

##### Birth of Tritheim

### ND1981

##### Birth of Peony Upala Malkuth

Emperor Karl V's son. 

  * Peony’s father had four noble concubines besides his wife. Peony’s mother was the one with the lowest status. He had three sons and one daughter, none of them sharing the same mother, and all but Peony died in a struggle for the throne. Franz was his only legitimate child.
  * The Closed Score predicted that Peony would rule Malkuth, which is why his father kept him confined in a manor in Keterburg, far from the political turmoil of the capital.



### ND1982

#####  _Loreleiday, Sylph-Redecan 22:_ Birth of Jade Balfour

  * Aka Jade Curtiss or Jade the Necromancer.



##### Birth of Saphir Wyon Gneiss

  * Aka Dist the Reaper/Rose/Runny.
  * His localized name is Saphir Ortion Neis/Gneiss for the sake of a pun (Dist-Ortion).



### ND1987

##### Birth of Nephry Balfour

Jade's sister. 

  * She will later marry Viscount Osborne and take his name.



##### Birth of Marybelle Radan Gardios

Count Zygmunt Bazan Gardios and Eugenie Cecil-Gardios' daughter. 

  * Her birthday is probably between Efreet-Decan ND1987 and Gnome-Decan ND1988.



_Character Ages: Jade 4-5_

### ND1989

##### Research on Planetary Artes

Gelda Nebilim, an Oracle Knight known as the “Demonic Commander," begins research on planetary artes under Fon Master Evenos’s orders.

_Character Ages: Jade 6-7_

### ND1990

##### Birth of Vandesdelca Musto Fende

Lord Fende and Farmyriarica Satis Fende's son. 

  * Aka Van Grants. His birthday takes place between Gnomeday, Efreet Decan 42, and the end of the year.



##### Creation of Fonic Sight

Jade creates the “Fonic Sight”. This arte will later be forbidden because it is too dangerous.

_Character Ages: Jade 7-8_

### ND1991

##### Failure of Planetary Arte Experiment

Gelda Nebilim fails a planetary arte experiment in Mt. Roneal, resulting in the death of many Oracle Knights.

After the accident, she leaves the Oracle Knights and opens a private school in Keterburg, that Jade, Nephry and Saphir attend.

##### Creation of Replicas

Jade's first replica was a replica of his sister’s doll.  
  
_Character Ages: Jade 9, Van 1_

### ND1992

##### Birth of Jozette Cecil

Jacqueline Cecil and Gilmore Tinker-Cecil's daughter. 

  * The localization spells her last name as "Cecille." However, it should be the same as Guy's last name.



_Character Ages: Jade 9-10, Van 1-2_

##### Jade and Dist Meet Peony

Using Saphir as a bait, Jade enters the mansion where Prince Peony was locked up and meets him.

Following Peony’s idea, Jade and Saphir became the link between his mansion and the outside world.

Later, Jade, Saphir, Peony and Nephry start to attend Nebilim’s school. 

  * Nebilim noticed Jade’s arrogance and could not help but think of herself, how she was before, and that worried her.
  * Nebilim was the only adult who knew that Peony was often leaving the mansion.



### ND1994

##### Death of Nebilim

Jade tries to use the Seventh Fonon, but loses control of his arte and burns down Nebilim’s mansion. Nebilim dies.

Just before her death, Jade creates a replica of her with fonic artes, but it is a failure. He tries to dispose of her but she runs away. 

  * According to the anime, Jade created Nebilim’s replica when he was 12. This places the event between Loreleiday, Sylph-Redecan 22 and the end of the year. 
  * At that time, Replica were created with fonic artes and were composed of any fonons but the seventh, though they often lacked a few and specialized in one type (they were really powerful when they used fonic artes of that type).



##### Jade Curtiss

Jade is adopted by the Curtiss family and changes his last name. 

  * The Curtiss family is a famous military family that has a deep faith in the Order of Lorelei.



##### Beginning of the “Serial Fonist Killings” 

Fonists are mysteriously killed by a serial killer. 

  * Replica Nebilim is behind it.



_Character Ages: Jade 12, Van 3-4_

### ND1995

##### Beginning of Fomicry Research

Jade is assigned to the Imperial Research Institute on Fontech and Fonic Artes. He starts fomicry research there.

_Character Ages: Jade 12-13, Van 4-5_

### ND1996

##### Jade and Saphir Enter Grand Chokmah’s Military Academy.

They had military training during the day, and worked in the institute after classes. They focused exclusively on fomicry research after graduating from the academy. With Saphir’s collaboration, Jade could create stable replicas made only of Seventh Fonons with a fon machine. 

While they were away, Nephry and Peony, still living in Keterburg, grew closer.

_Character Ages: Jade 13-14, Van 5-6_

### ND1997

#####  _Loreleiday, Efreet-Decan 41:_ Birth of Gailardia Galan Gardios

Count Zygmunt Bazan Gardios and Eugenie Cecil-Gardios' son. 

  * Aka Guy Cecil.



#####  _Remday, Gnome-Redecan 35:_ Marriage of Badaq and Sylvia

  * Sylvia's meeting of Badaq and their marriage was foretold in her birthday Score.



_Character Ages: Jade 14-15, Van 6-7_

### ND1999

#####  _Rem-Decan:_ Birth of Meryl Oakland

Badaq and Sylvia Oakland's daughter. 

  * Aka Natalia.



#####  _Remday, Rem-Decan 37:_ Birth and death of Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear

King Ingobert VI and Olivia Kimlasca-Lanvaldear's daughter. She is stillborn.

#####  _Remday, Rem-Decan 37:_ Princess Swap

With the assistance of Mohs’s subordinates, Maggie swaps the princess with Meryl, born a few days earlier. The swap was foretold by the Score.

#####  _Rem-Decan:_ Death of Sylvia

Sylvia could not bear losing her daughter and drowned in the port. 

  * In Shiro no Ashita, Natalia side, Sylvia had a vision of Meryl as she was looking for her and accidentally fell into the water, which would mean that her death was more an accident than a suicide. Well, it looked like a suicide for the onlookers and that’s how they reported it to Badaq, so this version of the events still fits with what the game says.



#####  _Rem-Decan:_ Badaq's Banishment

Badaq tries to force his way into the castle to take his daughter back, but is exiled from Baticul after being arrested. 

  * After that, he wandered Auldrant until Van found him and convinced him to join him.



_Character Ages: Jade 16, Van 8, Guy 1_

### ND2000

##### End of the Serial Fonist Killings

McGovern Snr. battles the culprit of the Serial Fonist Killings and seals her in Mt. Roneal.

Malkuth’s army’s intelligence division seizes records on Nebilim from Keterburg. It is likely that they knew the identity of the replica.

#####  _Loreleiday, Lorelei-Decan 48:_ Birth of Luke fon Fabre (original)

Crymson Herzog fon Fabre and Suzanne fon Fabre's son. 

  * Aka Asch the Bloody. He will be engaged to Natalia, but the exact time of this arrangement is unknown.



_Character Ages: Jade 18, Van 10, Guy 3, Natalia 1_

### ND2001

##### Peony Visits Grand Chockmah

Peony comes to Grand Chokmah to check up on Jade and reports back to Nephry, who is worried about her brother. 

  * At that time, Jade was starting to be called the Necromancer and rumors about him bringing back the death with his research were flying around.



_Character Ages: Jade 18-19, Van 10-11, Guy 3-4, Natalia 1-2_

### ND2002

##### Birth of Arietta

She is born on Feres Isle. 

  * Aka Arietta the Wild. 
  * After Hod's destruction, she will be rescued and cared for by Ligers.



#####  _Loreleiday, Efreet-Decan 41:_ Beginning of the Hod War (The Third Borders War)

Using the skirmishes around the border as an excuse, Field Marshal Fabre from Kimlasca invads Hod and gains control over it. 

The same day, Hod begins its collapse and soon disappears into the sea. It was the trigger that lead to a full-blown war, but it was stopped half a year later by Fon Master Evenos. 

  * Van was used as a test subject for fomicry experiments on hyperresonnance because he was the one on the island with the biggest affinity to the Seventh Fonon.
  * On that day, the Malkuth Forces had already left the island (Malkuth had sensed Kimlasca’s invasion and had decided to abandon Hod). There was no time to take the fomicry machines, so Van was summoned to the institute and attached by force to a machine that could generate an artificial hyperresonnance to destroy the research. As a result, the hyperresonnance hit the Sephiroth Tree by accident and that caused Hod’s destruction. His mother was with him at the institute.
  * It is unknown what happened to his father, and what he was doing at the time.
  * Pere arrived too late at the Gardios manor, but found Guy and left the island with him. They spent some time in St. Binah with a friend of Pere, until Guy decided to enter Duke Fabre’s service.
  * The Sephiroth Tree went out of control. Apparently, a black pillar rose in the sky and fell down on the island, destroying everything. Van was freed when the machines were destroyed. He found his mother knocked out near the institute and protected her by chanting the Fonic Hymn. They fell to the Qliphoth.
  * Another name for the Hod War was the War of Glory.



##### The Battle of Rotelro

Jade participates in his first battle during the “Battle of Rotelro.” 

  * The Kimlascan forces were lead by General Nicolas Steele, hero of Kimlasca and master of Lanvaldear-style archery. The Malkuth Forces were on the verge of being annihilated, but Steele got blinded by a flash that Jade caused and lost his eyesight. The situation then changed in favor of Malkuth. 
  * Jade didn’t have many contacts with Peony after leaving Keterburg. He would usually ignore him, burning his letter without even opening them. But after the Hod War, he would come back to Keterburg from time to time and meet him, or send him letters. Peony would often try to persuade him to abandon Nebilim’s revival.



#####  _Efreetday, Lorelei-Decan 1:_ Birth of Mystearica Aura Fende

Lord Fende and Farmyriarica Satis Fende's daughter. 

  * Aka Tear Grants.



_Character Ages: Jade 20, Van 11-12, Guy 5, Natalia 3, Asch 1_

### ND2003

##### Birth of Ion (original)

Son of Malkuth peasants. 

  * Ion was later sent to Daath because the Score said that he would be the next Fon Master.



##### Peony Lives in Grand Chokmah

Peony is called back to Grand Chokmah by his father and prepares to become the next emperor. He keeps his correspondance with his lover, Nephry.

#####  _Near end of the year:_ Jade's Injury

Jade fails a replication experiment and is gravely injured. Peony punches him and makes him realize how his death would affect him, Nephry and Saphir.

_Character Ages: Jade 20-21, Van 12-13, Guy 5-6, Natalia 3-4, Asch 2-3, Tear ~1_

### ND2004

#####  _Loreleiday, Shadow-Decan 46:_ Birth of Anise Tatlin

Oliver and Pamela Tatlin's daughter.

##### The Tatlins' Debt

Oliver and Pamela get into debt and are bailed out by Mohs, who then makes them work for the Order.

##### Fomicry Ban

Jade puts a ban on fomicry and abandons the experiments. He also distances himself from Saphir, who wants to continue the experiments.

_Character Ages: Jade 21, Van 13-14, Guy 7, Natalia 5, Asch 3, Tear ~1_

### ND2005

##### Van Enters the Military Academy

Van enters the Order of Lorelei’s military academy. He had already started believing in a world without the Score. 

##### Guy Cecil

Guy changes his name and goes to serve in House Fabre. 

  * Pere introduced him as his relative. Since Guy was too young to help Pere in the garden, he was assigned the task of entertaining Luke, who was four at the time. They were hired by Ramdas, and did not meet the Duke himself until much later.



_Character Ages: Jade 22-23, Van 14-15, Guy 7-8, Natalia 5-6, Asch 4-5, Tear 2-3, Anise ~1_

### ND2007

##### Beginning of the Replica Project

Van starts the Replica Project. 

  * Van graduated the academy and joined the Oracle Knights a little earlier. He was also starting to express his hatred for the world to Tear. It’s also around that time that he came to the Fabre manor as a sword instructor.



##### Tear Decides to Join the Order

Tear and her friend Sein decide to join the Oracle Knights together when they are older.

##### Tear Can Use the Seventh Fonon

Tear and Van discover that she has the ability to use the Seventh Fonon. She then starts studying fonology, because she thinks it will bring her closer to her brother. 

_Character Ages: Jade 24-25, Van 16-17, Guy 9-10, Natalia 7-8, Asch 6-7, Tear 4-5, Anise 2-3_

### ND2008

#####  _Remday, Rem-Decan 37:_ Asch and Natalia's Promise

They promise to change the country for the better when they are king and queen.

_Character Ages: Jade 25, Van 17, Guy 10, Natalia 9, Asch 7, Tear 5, Anise 3_

### ND2009

##### Ion and Arietta

Van introduces original Ion to Arietta.

##### Dist Enters the Oracle Knights

_Character Ages: Jade 26-27, Van 18-19, Guy 11-12, Natalia 9-10, Asch 8-9, Tear 6-7, Anise 4-5_

### ND2010

##### Nephry and Peony Break Up

On her 23rd birthday, Nephry learns from the Score that she will marry another man. This leads to their break up. 

##### Jozette Enters the Kimlascan Military

Jozette enters the Kimlascan army thanks to Duke Fabre and becomes his direct subordinate. 

  * The two of them had an affair.



_Character Ages: Jade 27-28, Van 19-20, Guy 12-13, Natalia 10-11, Asch 9-10, Tear 7-8, Anise 5-6_

### ND2011

##### Birth of Luke fon Fabre (replica)

Luke fon Fabre (original) is kidnapped by Van and locked up in Daath’s underground (in the Oracle HQ).

A replica of him is created.

Replica Luke is brought back to Fabre manor and confined there. Luke (Asch) flees back to Fabre manor and witnesses his family accepting the replica. Despaired, he goes back to Van without revealing himself. 

  * Original Luke was kidnapped when he was 10. In other words, it happened before his brithday (Lorelei-Decan 48). Replica Luke’s birth was probably before that date as well.



##### Fon Master Ion

Fon Master Evenos dies of illness not long after the kidnapping and is succeeded by Ion.

Arietta becomes Ion’s Fon Master Guardian.

_Character Ages: Jade 28-29, Van 20-21, Guy 13-14, Natalia 11-12, Asch 10, Tear 8-9, Anise 5-6_

### ND2014

##### Anise Enters the Military Academy

Mohs sees Anise’s potential as a fonist and moves her family inside the cathedral. With good intentions in mind, her parents make a contract with Mohs and she has to enter the military academy. 

##### Peony XI

Peony succeeds to the throne of Malkuth.

##### Replicas of Ion

Original Ion starts the production of his own replicas, the first of which he disposes of himself.

_Character Ages: Jade 31-32, Van 23-24, Guy 16-17, Natalia 14-15, Asch 13-14, Tear 11-12, Anise 9-10, Luke 2-3_

### ND2015

##### The Battle of Northern Chesedonia

There is a violent confrontation between Malkuth forces, lead by Jade, and Kimlascan forces, lead by Brigadier General Cecil. The Kimlascan army is almost completely annihilated.

An Oracle Knights unit lead by Van intervened, supporting Kimlasca. A soldier named Marcel Oslo, who admired Van, died in battle. Natalia visited the Kimlascan troops. 

  * The outcome of the Battle of Norhern Chesedonia was written in the Closed Score. Apparently, Van convinced Marcel that he could reform the Order if he participated in the battle.



##### Van Becomes Commander of the Oracle Knights

##### Legretta the Quick

Marcel's older sister Gisele investigates the Closed Score and discovers that Van sent his troops to the fight while knowing that they were going to lose. She tries to kill him out of hatred. Upon seeing that she rejects the Score, Van promotes her to his personal aide. She takes the name “Legretta”.

##### Birth of Sync, Florian and Ion (replica)

Ion, the 7th replica, is chosen to replace the Fon Master. The others are left to fend for themselves in Mt Zaleho. 

  * Sync was picked up by Van, who realized his physical power; Florian survived on his own for a while and was later picked by Mohs and kept in case something happened to the 7th replica. The other replicas all died.



##### Death of Ion (original)

His death, at age 12, takes place around half a year after the birth of the replicas. 

Replica Ion takes his place as Fon Master. 

Arietta is demoted and Anise takes her place as Fon Master Guardian. 

  * From 3 months before his death, Original Ion started switching with the replica gradually.



##### Dist Remodels Tokunaga

Dist considers Anise one of his few friends and remodels her doll Tokunaga as a gift for her.

_Character Ages: Jade 32-33, Van 24-25, Guy 17-18, Natalia 15-16, Asch 14-15, Tear 12-13, Anise 10-11, Luke 3-4_

### ND2016

##### Tear and Legretta

In Yulia City, Tear is taught by Legretta, who follows the Oracle Military Academy’s program. The training lasts around 6 months.

Tear is framed by Sein for killing a pet rappig, but Legretta discovers the true culprit and clears up her name.

During practice, Legretta nearly gets assassinated by the reformist faction. She starts thinking of making Ion the leader of the reformists.

  * Tear was first defiant toward Legretta, but then came to admire her. By teaching Tear, Legretta came to learn of Van’s past, and started feeling attracted to him. Once the training ended, she threw away her past and her desire for revenge and truly became Van’s subordinate in more than name only.



_Character Ages: Jade 33-34, Van 25-26, Guy 18-19, Natalia 16-17, Asch 15-16, Tear 13-14, Anise 11-12, Luke 4-5, Ion ~1_

### ND2017

##### Tear in Daath

Tear goes to Daath to follow the practice class in the academy. She trains under Cantabile.

Tear learns of Van’s plan and decides to stop him, even if she has to kill him. Listening to her wish, Cantabile recommends her to Mohs. She is assigned to the Grand Maestro’s First Intelligence Division.

_Character Ages: Jade 34-35, Van 26-27, Guy 19-20, Natalia 17-18, Asch 16-17, Tear 14-15, Anise 12-13, Luke 5-6, Ion 1-2_

### ND2018

#####  _Remday, Rem-Decan 23:_ Beginning of the Game

Luke and Tear are blown to Tataroo Valley by hyperresonnance, and start their journey back to Baticul.

#####  _Gnomeday, Gnome-Decan 2:_ Luke's Return

Luke comes back to Baticul with Ion and the other emissaries of peace.

#####  _Remday, Gnome-Decan 3:_ Goodwill Ambassador

Luke becomes the goodwill ambassador and the party leaves to Akzeriuth.

#####  _Around the end of Gnome-Decan or Efreet-Decan:_ The Fall of Akzeriuth

Luke's power destroys Akzeriuth.

The Outer Lands start to collapse.

Battle of the Padan Plains.

#####  _Around Efreet-Redecan:_ The Battle of Absorption Gate

Luke and his friends accomplish the armistice and finish lowering the Outer Lands after the battle at the Absorption Gate. After that, they all go back home.

#####  _Remday, Gnome-Redecan 28:_ Adventures Again

Luke leaves Baticul again after around a month.

The world starts to face miasma problems.

#####  _Around Undine-Redecan or Sylph-Redecan:_ Death of Ion

#####  _Around Undine-Redecan or Sylph-Redecan:_ Luke Annihilates the Miasma

#####  _Efreetday, Luna-Redecan 38:_ The Last Battle

Infiltration operation in Eldrant.

After beating Van, Luke disappears in the core with Asch’s corpse. 

  * Apparently, Luke only had 1-2 months left before his fonon separation killed him.



_Character Ages: Jade 36, Van 27-28, Guy 21, Natalia 19, Asch 17, Tear 15, Anise 14, Luke 7, Ion 2-3_

### ND2019

##### Aftermath

Kimlasca and Malkuth search Auldrant for traces of Luke fon Fabre. Guy sometimes joins them. 

Duke Fabre decides to build a grave for his son. 

Jade starts fomicry again with the help of Saphir, whom Peony released from prison. Tritheim becomes Grand Maestro. 

Luke’s friends are waiting for him.

_Character Ages: Jade 36-37, Guy 21-22, Natalia 19-20, Asch 18-19, Tear 16-17, Anise 14-15, Luke 7-8_

### ND2020

#####  _Loreleiday, Lorelei-Decan 48:_ Epilogue

Luke’s coming of age ceremony takes place before his grave in Baticul.

“Luke fon Fabre” comes back in Tataroo Valley.

_Character Ages: Jade 39, Guy 23, Natalia 21, Asch 20, Tear 18, Anise 16, Luke 8-9_


End file.
